The Haunted Inn
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode= ''Can't Count on China }} The Haunted Inn is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Looking for You. Premise While driving to the movie theatre, the Mystery Machine gets a flat tire in front of an old inn. They enter, but a ghost haunts the place! Will the gang live through the fright night? Plot Lightning struck the old road on a dark and stormy night. The clouds were grey and the sky was grey too, but a darker shade. The wind nearly blew trees away. The Mystery Machine drove down a road. Suddenly, lightning nearly struck the van. "Rikes!" groaned Scooby. "Oh Scoob, it was just like, lightning," said Shaggy. "Yeah, we're almost to the movie theatre," said Daphne, "right Fred?" "Wrong Daph," said Fred. "We're lost!" "Oh boy!" said Velma. "Reah, we'll never see Super Doomsday Thirteen!" whimpers Scooby. "We weren't going to see that anyway," said Fred. "We were going to see The Hilltop." "Whatever rou ray," said Scooby. Suddenly, the van approached an old inn. "Look at that groovy old inn!" said Daphne. "G-g-groovy?" asked Shaggy. "More like creepy!" Suddenly, lightning struck one of the van's tires, flattening it. "Well, we're going to have to stay there," sighed Fred. Soon, the gang was inside the inn. A woman was standing there. "Get out, get out before the demon comes!" said the woman. "I warn you!" "Oh Martha, don't scare my only other guests," said a Chinese man. He walked over to the gang. "Hello, I'm Mr. Yenmen, welcome to my... err... haunted inn." "Haunted is right!" cried Martha. "A demon roams this place, seeking vengeance on any guest!" "Haunted inn?" asked Fred. "Well, we'd like to stay the night!" "Take this key," said Mr. Yenmen. He handed Fred a key. "You can have room thirteen, our best room." Soon, the gang was in their room. Scooby was brushing his teeth. "Like, cut it out Scoob, we're trying to get some sleep!" said Shaggy. He realized everybody else was already asleep. "Tell you what Scoob, let's get a snack." "Reah!" said Scooby. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy were walking through the hallway. They saw a door labeled: Kitchen. They walked inside. "Okay Scoob, you get the flour out of that cabinet!" said Shaggy. "Rokay!" said Scooby. He marched over to the cabinet and opened it. Inside there was no flour, but a small hole. Shaggy came over looked through the hole. He saw two shadowy figures. "If those kids stay, I won't get what I want!" yelled one of the figures. "I know I'll get on the demon suit!" said the other figure. "Do it quickly!" said the other figure. "So like, the demon is a hoax!" yelled Shaggy. "We'd better rell ra others," said Scooby. They walked to the doorway and saw the demon. It wore all red. "Where do you think you're going?" asked the demon. Scooby and Shaggy gulped. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were searching for Scooby and Shaggy. They had woken up and found them gone. "Scooby!" called Daphne. "Shaggy!" cried Velma. "It's no use!" said Fred. Suddenly, the demon floated over. "Get out!" it yelled. "Uh-oh, let's get out of here and do as he says!" said Fred. The chase scene began. Fred was running from the demon. He handed it a cookie and dashed away. The demon began eating the cookie, and then it realized Fred was gone and chased after him. Velma was running from the demon. She tossed a tennis ball at it. The demon knocked it back at her, forcing her to run. Daphne was running from the demon. She grabbed its helmet and pulled it further down, giving her time to escape. The demon pulled the helmet back up, ending the chase scene. Fred, Daphne, and Velma all bumped into each other. "I think we lost him," said Velma. "Who did you lose?" asked an elderly man. "The demon," said Fred. "Who are you?" "I'm Mr. Orlet, if what you say about a demon is true, maybe Yenmen will sell me the inn," said Orlet. "I've gotta dash, see ya later!" Mr. Orlet darted away. "Well, still no luck finding Scooby and Shaggy," said Fred. "But our demon dropped this," said Velma. She held up a pencil marked MO. "Mo huh?" asked Fred. "I wanna find this Mo guy and talk to him." "No time," said Daphne. "First we gotta find Scooby and Shaggy." "I've never heard a better idea," Shaggy's voice echoed. "We're trapped right below you!" "Reah, you’re standing ron a trapdoor!" called Scooby. Velma bent over. "A locked one," she said. "I'll pick the lock and have you out in no time," said Daphne. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy were out. Mr. Yenmen walked over to them. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "I heard a lot of noise." "Everything's just fine," said Fred. "Did you ever have a guest named Mo here?" "Yes," said Mr. Yenmen. "He left around the time the ghost appeared. Look, I'm gonna get some sleep." Mr. Yenmen walked off. "Well gang," said Fred. "It's time to set a trap!" The demon jumped out of nowhere. "Trying to set a trap for me huh?" he asked. "Yes, but we can't do it with you around," said Fred. "Oh," said the demon. It walked away. "Okay gang, tackle him!" said Fred. "Wait a second!" roared the demon. It ran back to get them and they tackled it. Mr. Yenmen, Mr. Orlet, and the police came over. "You caught it!" said Mr. Yenmen. "Easy," said Velma. She ripped off the mask to reveal Martha. "I was sure it was Mo!" said Fred. "No, did you notice how it wasn't Mo, it was MO," said Velma, "for Martha Orlet. Mr. Orlet is her brother and the two of them had a plan to scare everybody away and buy the inn." "It's true," said Martha. Mr. Orlet didn't say anything. "Well, they won't be buying any inns where they're going," said a policeman. "And we would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your dumb dog!" yelled Mr. Orlet as he and his sister were taken away. The next day, the gang was driving to the movie theatre. "I can't wait to see the movie!" said Daphne. "We won't see it," said Fred. "We're lost!" "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" groaned Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Cast and characters Villains *Demon Suspects Culprits Locations *Inn Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Looking for You - Volume 1: Anyone Inn?